Unas navidades, un nuevo comienzo
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Es 25 de diciembre y Yuki toma una decisión Capitulo unico


**Nuevas navidades, nuevos cambios**

****

Navidad época para pasarla con la familia y olvidarse de todo lo demás, pero había alguien que no hacia caso a eso...

Yuki Eiri estaba en el estudio escribiendo los últimos capítulos de su novela, aun sabiendo, que tenia tres meses por delante para continuarla y esta vez iba muy avanzado... Yuki Eiri estaba trabajando el 25 de diciembre, un día en el cual tenia que ser especial para todo el mundo y sé tenia que estar con sus seres queridos, pero a él eso no le importaba... no le importaba que su Koibito hubiera estado desde que llevaba despierto golpeando la puerta para que dejara en paz su novela y salieran hacia la fiesta navideña que estaba haciendo su hermana en su casa... no le importaba que el pelirrosa llevara ya rato sentado enfrente de su puerta esperando que el saliera.

La verdad es que al escritor esas fechas no le gustaban demasiado, siempre le hacia recordar su trágico pasado en Nova York, cuando Yuki Kitazawa intento abusar de él, desde ese entonces había odiado la navidad y intentaba alegarse de ella de la mejor manera posible: Metiéndose en su estudio, enfrente del portátil y escribir sin cesar hasta que le entrara sueño y decidiera irse a dormir, ya muy pasada la medianoche. Pero ese año era algo diferente, ese año era el primero que las pasaría con Shuichi Shindo. El rubio llevaba ya dos años al lado del cantante, pero el año pasado no las pudieron disfrutar, ya que el se encontraba en Nova York removiendo acontecimientos del pasado.

El escritor dejo de escribir cuando escucho fuera del estudio que alguien lloraba, no tubo que pensar mucho para saber quien era, no era la primera vez que le escuchaba llorar, esa persona era Shuichi Shindo, sabia que el pelirrosa no iría a la fiesta sin él y bien claro que se lo había dicho el día anterior, también sabia que el vocalista tenia muchas ganas de asistir a esa fiesta y divertirse con todos sus amigos y con él, pero él aun vivía en el pasado, aun vivía mirando hacia atrás recordándose constantemente lo que le habían echo tiempo atrás, desconfiando de la gente, sabia que por culpa de eso se había peleado tanto con su Shu-Chan y que si seguía así al final lo perdería, un día tendría que afrontar con el pasado ¿Porque no afrontarlo ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? ¿Por que no ir y disfrutar de la fiesta como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia? ¡Incluso su padre había viajado desde Kyoto para estar con sus hijos y cuñado en navidades!

Sin pensárselo mas guardo el documento que tenia abierto en la pantalla del ordenador y se dispuso a salir pero se paro al escuchar que Shuichi empezaba a murmurando algo.

"¿Yuki por que eres tan frió? ¿Por que te comportas de esta manera? Te amo como no te puedes imaginar... pero tu no te abres delante de nadie... solo quiero verte feliz, no sé si podré aguantar otro año como este, parece que cada día te alegas mas de mí y te encierras en tu pasado" Yuki al escuchar eso se quedo parado, en esos momentos sabia que tenia que cambia y olvidarse de lo que había pasado, ahora mas que nunca si no quería perder a su pequeño. Una vez le habían dicho que el pasado, pasado es y sé tenia que olvidar, en esos momentos se prometió a sí mismo cumplir esa oración, sin decir nada mas abrió la puerta para encontrarse unos ojos violáceos mirándole fijamente y con algo de tristeza.

"Yu..." Empezó a decir Shu pero el escritor le corto con una sonrisa que le hico sorprender, no era muy normal en el rubio escritor verle sonreír era muy poca las veces que le se le veía esa sonrisa ¡En dos años se podía contar con los dedos de la mano las sonrisas echas por el escritor!

"¿Shu, nos vestimos y vamos a la fiesta de Mika?" Pregunto Yuki sorprendiendo aun más al vocalista de Bad Luck

"¡Hai!... Demo... ¿Por qué ese cambio de idea?" Pregunto Shu

"Solo que me e dado cuenta que no se puede vivir en el pasado" Dijo Yuki dirigiéndose a su habitación para coger algo de ropa y cambiarse

Shuichi no dijo nada mas solo amplio su sonrisa y siguió a Yuki para ir a la habitación y cambiarse. Él cántate sabia lo que significaban esas palabras, sabia que Yuki de ahora en adelante cambiaria, que sé olvidaría de lo que le paso con su Sensei y que se abriría con la gente, vería esa sonrisa que tanto le gusta pero que tantas pocas le había brindado, no seria tan frió...

Desde que se había levantado el pelirrosa sabia que algo ese día cambiaria y tenia miedo que fuera para mal, pero al escuchar esas simples palabras de parte del escritor se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado, que todo iría para bien y que, cuando llegaran a la fiesta no verían a Eiri Yuki, un hombre de aspecto frió y con apariencia que no le importa nada de lo que le pase a la gente, si no que verían a Eiri Uesugi, el hombre amable, divertido, entretenido, simpático... o por lo menos el escritor lo intentaría ser, uno no podía cambiar de un momento para el otro, pero, poco a poco el joven escritor cambiaria.

El cantante sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba delante de la casa de la familia Seguchi con Yuki a su lado, mientras le tenia pasaba un brazo por su delgada cintura, mientras avanzaban hacia la inmensa casa que tenían delante. Al estar delante de la puerta pudieron ver que esta estaba abierta con un cartel anunciando que si venían a la fiesta que entraran sin pedir permiso. Desde fuera de la casa sé podía escuchar el habiente que había dentro, todo el mundo estaba riendo y pasándoselo bien, mientras de fondo sé podía escuchar algún villancico. Sin pensárselo entraron y se dirigieron donde había mas ruido. Al llegar a la sala vieron que no se equivocaron al pensar que todos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo y parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

"¡LA LI HO!" Chillo Shuichi su peculiar saludo para que todos se dieran cuenta de su presencia

"¡Shu-Chan!" Chillaron todos de golpe al ver al vocalista.

Desde hacia un tiempo todo el mundo le llamaba por el apodo que le había puesto su ídolo, Ryuichi Sakuma, vocalista de la banda de música más prestigiosa de todo Japón, y por que no de Estados unidos, Nittle Greasper.

"Bienvenido Shindo-Kun, Eiri-San" Bueno todos... o casi todos.

El único que le continuaba llamando por su apellido y la abreviatura 'kun' era su jefe, Touma Suguchi, también miembro de la banda Nittle Grasper.

"Yuki voy hablar con los chicos" Dijo Shu después de haber saludado a su 'suegro' y a Mika, le dio un beso en los labios a su Koi y se fue ha hablar con Hiro, Suguru, Ryuichi, Noriko y Tetsuha los cuales estaban hablando no muy lejos de donde estaban los 'mayores'... bueno Noriko y Suguru estaban mirando que los 'pequeños' no hicieran nada malo

"Shu-Chan pensábamos que no vendrías ¿qué estabas haciendo una fiesta privada con Eiri-San?" Dijo Hiro al ver a su amigo aproximándose

"¡Hiro!" Protesto Shuichi con las mejillas sonrosadas "No es lo que tu piensas, lo que pasa es que Yuki no quería venir y se había encerrado en su estudio y de golpe ¡Zas! Sale de la puerta sonriendo con esa linda sonrisa que tiene y tanto me gusta diciendo que me prepare que venimos" Dijo Shu

"¿Sonriendo? Shu seguro que hablamos del mismo Eiri que conocemos" Dijo Tetsuha sorprendido al escuchar el final del relato de su cuñado

"¿Yuki a que es verdad?" dijo Shuichi al ver que los mayores estaban escuchando su conversación

"Mas o menos, pero lo de linda sonrisa sobraba" Contesto Eiri formando una pequeña sonrisa para que nadie la pudiera ver, aunque fallo en el intento y se dieron cuenta de eso.

"¿Shu-Chan que le has hecho a Eiri-San? nanoda" pregunto Ryuichi.

"Etto... que yo sepa nada, a pasado así: Sé a despertado como siempre, a dicho que no vendría a la fiesta, sé a encerrado en su estudio casi toda la mañana y de golpe, ya lo e dicho ¡Zas! A salido diciendo que vendríamos a la fiesta"

"Ejem... ¿Sabéis que es de mala educación hablar de una persona cuando está esta delante?" pregunto Yuki al ver que él era el tema de conversación

"Pero Yuki, tendrías que estar feliz todo el mundo se preocupa por ti y digamos que el cambio de actitud que has tenido de repente no es muy normal, todo el mundo o casi todos te describen como una persona fría y muchos de los que están aquí también lo creen y se han extrañado ver esa linda sonrisa que tienes que tanto me gusta ver pero que no haces muy seguido y también que no se han enterado de la decisión que has tomado antes de llegar aquí que era olvidar todo lo que te paso en Nova York con Kitazawa y toda esa historia" Dijo Shuichi rápido sin respirar mientras movía los brazos de forma cómica. En esos momentos todo el mundo estaban mirando a Shu de forma rara "Etto... ¿He dicho algo raro?" Pregunto al percatarse de las miradas que le echaba todo el mundo

"Nada solo nos preguntábamos como te las apañas de hablar tanto, tan rápido y sin respirar un día de estos nos tienes que enseñar a todos como se hace sin que nos ahoguemos" Le contesto Yuki en broma

"Yuki malo" Dijo Shuichi ofendido inflando los mofletes de forma cómica haciendo que todos se echaran a reír por la actitud del vocalista.

"¿Esto no es una fiesta? ¡A cantar! Na no da" Dijo Ryuichi saltando del sofá y acercándose al piano a había en la sala. De repente y para sorpresa de todos empezó a tocar y a cantar un villancico que pronto fue acompañado por todos incluso por el rubio escritor.

Todos sabían que el año siguiente todo cambiaria, aunque no hubieran comentado nada de lo que les había dicho Shuichi sobre que Yuki olvidaría su pasado todos se alegraban por eso. El rubio al final de ocho años volvería a ser feliz y a comportarse como antes de que aquel incidente pasara... bueno con el carácter un poco más maduro, pero en fin de cuentas a ser la persona feliz que era antes y la relación entre el escritor y el cantante seria mas fuerte y no habrían tantas discusiones.

Ya se ha dicho después de todo no todo lo malo tiene que acabar mal y toda esta historia empezó cuando ocho años atrás en Nova York, Yuki Kitazawa intento violar a Eiri Uesugi y desde entonces el rubio escritor cambio de carácter después de haber asesinado a su Sensei, el cual le tenia mucho respecto, y esta historia acaba cuando un hiperactivo muchacho de pelo rosa logro hacer lo que muchas personas pensaban que era imposible: meterse en el corazón frió del que antes era Eiri Uesugi, haciendo que este volviera a ser feliz y olvidarse del incidente.

**"¡¡¡KUMA-CHAN Y RYU-CHAN OS DESEAN FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!"** Grito Ryuichi después de finalizar la canción

"Feliz navidad" dijeron todos felices sabiendo que esa felicidad seria cada vez más grande

Fin

* * *

Je, Je espero q os haya gustado, la verdad q llevo tres días escribiendo el final que no me salía pero me gusta como a quedado al final

Espero que os haya gustado

Y con eso solo falta decir FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! (Me encantan estas fechas O)

ATTE

Herms Malfoy


End file.
